


How it Happened the First Time

by sabsxy_dirtbag



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, Livin on a Prayer, M/M, drunk, wheel in the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabsxy_dirtbag/pseuds/sabsxy_dirtbag
Summary: They were drunk. Isn’t that how all great straight-but-curious tales begin? In the future, Jensen would say that was the only reason it even happened. Misha would tell you something else, that there had always been ‘something there.’
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	How it Happened the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr in December 2012.

They were drunk. Isn’t that how all great straight-but-curious tales begin? In the future, Jensen would say that was the only reason it even happened. Misha would tell you something else, that there had always been ‘something there.’

It was maybe an hour after finishing a day’s work of shooting. Jensen, Jared, and Misha went to some dive bar to have a few drinks before heading to their separate homes. For whatever reason, Jensen’s 'few drinks’ turned into to some fun with Jose. Misha, the child that he is, turned his buddy’s heavy drinking into a competition and in no time, the two were unbalanced and buzzed.

“Nice job, idiots,” Jared thew out. “Now ya gotta sit around til you sober up.” The two of them just smiled loose, drunk smiles and hummed.

“Well, I’ll see y'all tomorrow bright 'n’ early! Don’t drink anymore, all right? Gotta get home and sleep!”

“All right, ya baby! Go home to your baby!” Jensen huffed out a laugh at his unfunny joke. Jared rolled his eyes, raised a hand to say goodbye, and left.

Jensen and Misha sat at the bar in silence for a few moments before Misha stood up from his stool. He headed towards the door and turned to Jensen as an afterthought.

“I’m… gonna try to sober up in the cold, come with me.”

Out in the biting Canadian cold, Jensen was more alert, but still felt a jumpy excitement and the perpetual pull of gravity trying to haul his body towards the ground. He looked to his left to watch Misha with his hands in his pockets, kicking at imaginary rocks on the pavement. Jensen noticed - surprisingly - that he could see his own and Misha’s breath in the glow of the bar’s window.

“Winter is heere, agaiiin, oh Lord. Haven’t been hooome in a year orrr sooo; I hope she ho-olds onn a little longerrr.”

Alcohol always loosened the vocal cords for Jensen. Whenever he started feeling the liquor in his veins, he’d just sing whatever came to him. Misha always liked it, especially when his Texan accent would come out so strong and unrestrained. Hearing him sing “Wheel in the Sky” made him smile… well, smirk. Because their relationship was built on relentless teasing, after all.

“I bet your wife loves it when you sing, hm?” Misha didn’t know why he said that. It didn’t really matter. Out of the three amigos, he was the one known for being off-the-rails when alcohol was involved. He could hardly be held accountable for the random thoughts that came out of his mouth.

Dean just smirked right back and grunted. After a beat he laughed at the ground.

“I bet your wife loves when you git so drunk you start shakin’ your ass and singin’ Kesha and Justin Bieber!”

Misha’s face got warmer, despite the effects of his drinks wearing off.

“Ya get drunk ONE TIME and start singing and it’s allll over!”

Jensen moved away from the wall the two had been leaning against to stand in front of Misha. Misha’s eyes were bright and excited - either from the drinks or getting defensive about the drunken singing. Probably both. Jensen couldn’t pass up an opportunity to mess with him.

“Hey Mish- hey Misha Montana? Why don’t you try singin’ some songs from our generation?” At this point, Jensen grabbed Misha by the shoulders and .. “We gotta ho-old on to what we’ve got. It doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not. We got eaaach other, and that’s uhh lot for lo-ove. WE’LL GIVE IT A SHOT!”

Together they belted out the chorus to “Livin’ on a Prayer.” Jensen’s hands stayed on Misha’s shoulders. Meanwhile, Misha grabbed Jensen by the top of his arms.. Because belting out a classic rock ballad requires it, naturally.

Upon releasing each other after the impromptu karaoke, Misha blabbered on.

“Your voice, Jensen. It’s so hot.” He’d obviously meant it as a joke, but he hadn’t really put enough mocking in it.. So it just seemed kind of like an uncomfortable compliment. Mish knew Jensen felt it too because his face dropped all but a little trace of a smile.

“Yeah?” Jensen drawled. He stepped forward, close enough for Misha to stare at the freckles across his nose and on his eyelids. “You like my singing voice?” Now Jensen grinned wide and cocky. Misha loved to earn those smiles from Jensen; he was good at it.

“Mmm. And your talking voice.” Again. Misha didn’t know where that statement came from. These were not bro conversations. Eh. Every good friendship has a little gay in it, Misha always thought. Sometime after that golden line had spilled out of Misha’s mouth, his eyes began to fall to Jensen’s lips, the lips that Jensen was licking.

“Mhm?”

Jensen would remember this moment and try to figure it out many times 'cause it’s all on him. He remembered licking his own lips and watching Misha’s eyes follow the action. And he remembered looking at Misha’s dry but equally full lips in return. The thing is, this was nothing new. The pair had always gotten in each other’s personal space in a seemingly sexual way. The difference this night was that Jensen got this thought that he’d really like to close the distance between their two mouths and find out how Misha would react.. How he could make Misha react. He’d always wonder if Misha was joking about the men he’d supposedly slept with and so on. Jensen knew it was likely that Misha was just extremely comfortable with his sexuality - it is Misha, after all. But he also always wondered if maybe, ever, any guys really caught his eye.. if maybe Jensen ever caught his eye.

And so that and the impaired judgment combined brought him awful close to kissing one of his best friends. And still he doesn’t know how he ended up with his lips on Misha’s. Because all he remembers is staring at those chapped full pink lips and then at those ridiculously blue and ridiculously interested-looking eyes and wanting. 

And the next thing he knew, he felt like Misha was all around him. His smell, his warmth, his lips. They were right on him. And another thing that would forever perplex Jensen about this happening: the kiss was brief and not heated. It was really just a kiss. But Jensen, upon pulling away, wanted more. He wanted to feel something. When he opened his eyes, two blues were staring at him in question.

With the night’s theme of stupid decisions, Jensen rolled with it and went for another one. He grabbed Misha’s face gently, his fingertips sliding into soft, curly hair, and took Misha’s bottom lip between his own.

Misha let out a sigh and Jensen felt Misha’s arms wrap around his back. It seemed Misha liked this stupid decision very much and wanted to be the leader of these decisions. Because he was the one to take the initiative to swipe his tongue along Jensen’s lips. The shock of the feeling made Jensen gasp and Misha wasted no time deepening the kiss. When their tongues met, the feeling was just too good. His heart rate sped up and he felt a spark of pleasure pass through his stomach. Jensen …moaned? He couldn’t have… Misha didn’t mind - he let out his own groan as Jensen tugged Misha’s hair to get closer, to get more of Misha. More of his warm skin with his already-stubbly mouth and chin.

Misha loved the feeling of being pushed up against the wall. And when he realized again - as if he could forget - that this hot, solid body was Jensen pinning him against the wall, another moan escaped him. He wanted more. He really wasn’t thinking, he was only feeling. The warm fingers on his scalp, pulling at his hair. The heat and the taste of Jensen in his mouth.

Oh. Jensen’s mouth. He could compose poetry about it. It was deliciously soft and pliant and moist from the constant licking. And so pretty and pink.

Misha’s hands traveled of their own accord across Jensen’s chest and arms. Then to his sides, and they finally settled on Jensen’s hips, which he pulled impossibly closer. Misha took a chance and shoved his right thigh between Jensen’s legs and.. Jensen liked that. A needy grumbly sound escaped his throat. He broke the kiss, his forehead falling to Misha’s shoulder. He rolled his head back and forth on Misha’s collarbone like he couldn’t believe… well, he probably couldn’t. His hands had dropped to the lapels of Misha’s jacket and he held on tight. They were both panting. Misha had calmed a little, but it seemed Jensen was trying and failing to pull himself together. He held onto Misha like he didn’t know if he wanted to keep going or end it now.

Still panting, he lifted his head to make eye contact with his friend. Misha saw Jensen’s eyes and they were, well, excited but confused. He looked so needy. Was it wrong that Misha loved seeing him like this? He didn’t know how much he wanted to see that expression on his face until now. But since he had, he was overwhelmed with how much it further turned him on. Because Jensen, cool-headed Jensen was looking like this because of something Misha did. Misha touching him made him look this.. vulnerable and hungry. Like whatever Jensen needed, only Misha could give it to him.

Jensen opened his mouth to speak - and it seemed like this experience was coming to an end - so Misha surged forward to make it last a little longer.

Judging by Jensen’s reaction, he really hadn’t gotten what he needed just yet.

The kiss became wild. Jensen was gasping and he couldn’t stop the moans that came out of him, like everything he was feeling was so unexpected. He wrapped his body around Misha’s, this time opting to press his own leg between Misha’s. He kissed beside his ear and down his neck. He worshiped Misha’s neck with open-mouth kisses and sucking and licking. Misha couldn’t open his eyes if he tried, he was so far gone. His mouth simply fell open while he raked his fingers through Jensen’s hair. Jensen continued down Misha’s neck to the hollow under his throat.

Misha gasped, which elicited another groan from Jensen. He kissed a trail up Misha’s throat feverishly, like he couldn’t wait to get back to Misha’s lips. He pressed his lips fully to Misha’s once, slowly. His thumbs were absently running along the sides of Misha’s face.

Misha kissed him back just as reverently. He could feel this was the real end to their… whatever this was. Misha would call it a gift. Something he really wanted but didn’t know he could have and he greatly appreciated every part of it.

They opened their eyes, lips an inch apart now. Their eyes were somehow both sad and extremely happy at the same time. Their lips brushed one last time and Jensen pulled away. He stood beside Misha against the wall and waited for his breathing to return to normal. His head against the brick wall, he turned to Misha with eyes full of questions but also something else. A look very familiar to Misha. The one he gets from his friend when they’ve done something bad but he doesn’t regret it for more than a second.

The two smirked at each other.

“Well…” Misha tried, but his voice was raspy. “Better.. get going.” But he stayed against the wall.

“Yeah,” Jensen smiled a tiny smile that held a whole lot of contentment. He backed off the wall, but not without sliding his fingers along Misha’s cheek.

“Bye, Mish. ’Ll see ya tomorrow.” He walked to his car and gave him a little wave when he left the lot.

Misha lingered against the wall for a few more minutes. The alcohol had worn off and everything. But he just wanted to remain in that spot for a time. Wanted to remember the feeling of it all. When he received a hell of a gift from his best friend.


End file.
